wdeskfandomcom-20200214-history
CarComputerExchange
Car Computer Exchange offers ECM, TCM, PCM auto computer control units for Chrysler, Dodge, Jeep, and Plymouth vehicles. Car Computer Exchange (Formally Imperial Car Computer Exchange) is providing a full service of auto repair shop located in Raleigh, North Carolina, United States. They have a staff of highly trained ASE certified techs and Master Techs. The technicians are highly trained in dealing with automobile computers, and they offer FREE technical support for their customers to help you any way they can. The technology of Car Computer Exchange allows them to test, program, flash, and update your part with all the OEM updates before they ship it to guarantee that you get a perfectly working part from them. The Car Computer Exchange has always offered top of the line transmission parts for their customers, but they have now expanded their line to include the Jeep PCM. Remanufactured engine computers are available as well as transmission computers for customer convenience. Jeep owners can pick up a variety of computer models through the Car Computer Exchange at a lower cost than other auto service shops in the area or the dealer. W'''hile buyers in the Raleigh once had to rely on a dealer to purchase a replacement Jeep PCM, it is now available online through a number of vendors, including Imperial Auto Services. Customers can now have these parts shipped to their doorstep for hundreds less than it would cost to pick it up from the dealership, which also saves the time and hassle of driving back and forth. '''Car Computer Exchange at Imperial Auto Services is part of a full service auto repair shop located in Raleigh, North Carolina. The company has recently worked to develop a niche in providing computer systems to local customers who previously had no alternatives from paying full price for transmission parts. Imperial Auto Services has moved the focus of their business to testing, programing and updating computer systems. W'hen customers purchase a new computer system from the Car Computer Exchange it is guaranteed to work as soon as it is plugged in. There is no need to return to the dealer or pay for a mechanic’s installation, saving customers hundreds in installation fees. '''A'll technicians at Car Computer Exchange are qualified to help customers with any transmission needs. Technicians have been trained in automobile computer maintenance and repairs so they have the necessary expertise to handle any programming requests customers have. The shop now offers complementary technical support to all customers so they can get any assistance they might need throughout the installation process. They can give careful instructions before the customer leaves the shop or consult with customers over the phone once they have begun the installation process. Unlike some other shops in the area, Imperial Auto Services offers an Iron Clad one year warranty with unlimited miles for all Jeep models. If at any time the product fails, they will exchange it for a new model. An additional two year warranty can be added for an additional fifty dollars, or customers can purchase a lifetime warranty for one hundred dollars. These warranties can be added to any online purchase as well as those which are made at a repair shop, a new feature for customer convenience. What is ECM, TCM, or PCM?' All of these terms refer to the various automobile computers in a vehicle. ECM is an engine control module also referred to as an engine control unit (ECU) or engine control computer (ECC). The term is often interchangeable (based on the manufacturer) with PCM which stands for powertrain control module. For some manufacturers and/or years, the PCM is a unified control module that manages both the engine and the transmission - essentially an ECM and a TCM together. A PCM may also be referred to as a PCU for powertrain control unit. TCM is a transmission control module, also referred to as a transmission control unit (TCU) or transmission control computer (TCC). There are two other main auto computers as well: a BCM is a Body Control Module and an EBCM is an Electronic Brake Control Module on vehicles equipped with ABS. 'Services' #Chrysler #Dodge #Jeep #Plymouth 'References' *Get a Jeep PCM System for Hundreds Less than Buying from the Dealer *Get a Jeep PCM System for Hundreds Less than Buying from the Dealer *About Car Computer Exchange 'External links''' *Official website of Car Computer Exchange http://www.carcomputerexchange.com/ *Alexa Internet Rank of Car Computer Exchange http://www.alexa.com/siteinfo/carcomputerexchange.com *Official Facebook page of Car Computer Exchange http://www.facebook.com/CarComputerExchange *Official Twitter page of Car Computer Exchange https://twitter.com/CCExchang *Official Google Plus page Car Computer Exchange https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108136597685671418378/108136597685671418378 *Contact http://www.carcomputerexchange.com/contact-us/info_2.html| Privacy policy http://www.carcomputerexchange.com/privacy-policy/info_10.html | Terms and Condition http://www.carcomputerexchange.com/terms-and-conditions/info_11.html